Dans la salle de bain
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lorsque Paul rentre d'une course qu'il était sorti faire pour son grand frère, ce dernier lui fait savoir qu'il lui a gentiment préparé son bain. Mais ce que Reggie n'a pas précisé avant de s'éclipser pour son rendez-vous de Saint-Valentin, c'était qu'une personne occupait déjà les lieux.


**Titre :** Dans la salle de bain

**Pairing :** Paul x Aurore. (Ikarishipping)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

**Résumé :** Lorsque Paul rentre d'une course qu'il était sorti faire pour son grand frère, ce dernier lui fait savoir qu'il lui a gentiment préparé son bain. Mais ce que Reggie n'a pas précisé avant de s'éclipser pour son rendez-vous de Saint-Valentin, c'était qu'une personne occupait déjà les lieux.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un ancien one-shot écrit lors d'un concours de Saint-Valentin (de 2015 !) sur le forum AAML. L'image que vous voyez sur le côté en profil est celle qui m'a inspiré pour faire l'histoire. J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire à l'époque, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ! C'est génial d'avoir des retours !

**.**

Les sourcils froncés d'agacement ainsi que le front plissé derrière ses mèches de cheveux mauves, Paul dévisageait la vendeuse qui lui souriait mielleusement derrière son comptoir.

« Merci pour votre achat ! Et joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! »

« C'est ça, ouais… », marmonna-t-il en prenant son sachet. « Au revoir. »

Alors que la jeune femme s'adressait déjà au prochain client, l'adolescent sorti du magasin et, une fois dehors, soupira gravement. Enfin sorti de là ! Frissonnant, il remonta son écharpe au niveau de sa bouche, rentra son cou dans ses épaules et finit par s'engager sur le trottoir. En plus de faire nuit, il faisait un froid de canard et Reggie, son grand frère, l'avait obligé à aller chercher les chocolats qu'il avait commandés quelques jours plus tôt.

Évidemment monsieur, ayant une journée de travail chargée, n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller les récupérer, et le soir venu, ce dernier devait terminer de se préparer pour la soirée qu'il avait prévue avec sa petite-amie. Qui de mieux que son cher petit frère, célibataire et sans activités spécifique, pour se coller à la tâche ?

Irrité d'être aussi facilement utilisé, le jeune homme à la veste mauve lâcha un râle mécontent et regarda d'un œil noir la ville qui défilait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Les vitrines promotionnelles et décorées pour l'occasion lui filaient la gerbe, de même que les couples qui se tenait la main, qui se faisaient des bisous, ou encore, les hommes avec leurs sourires d'imbécile heureux, pensant certainement à leurs copines. C'était pitoyable d'être contents à cause d'une simple fête. Surtout qu'avec le temps, elle était devenue commerciale, allant jusqu'à polluer sa télévision de pub toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. Paul préféra baisser les yeux sur le sol et accéléra le pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de sa maison claqua, et l'adolescent bifurqua à gauche pour entrer dans la cuisine, où Reggie se dépêchait de boire un café, veste déjà sur les épaules. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et s'approcha de lui.

« Tiens, j't'ai ramené ta merde. », lança Paul tout en lâchant le sac sur le plan de travail.

« Eh, mais fais gaffe ! Ne claque pas les affaires comme ça, enfin ! »

« J'l'ai pas claqué, c'est bon. »

Reggie ne prêta attention à son insolence, posa sa tasse dans l'évier, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du sachet, les deux ances en main. Pendant ce temps-là, le cadet retirait son manteau ainsi que son écharpe pour le poser sur l'une des chaises de la table de cuisine.

« Tiens ? Tu n'as pas pris d'autres chocolats ? », questionna Reggie.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour l'offrir à ton gentil grand frère que tu aimes tant, voyons ! », plaisanta l'aîné.

« Pff. Tu peux te brosser pour en avoir. J'suis plus un gamin. »

« Dommage. », sourit Reggie. « Mais merci pour le service. »

« Hm. »

Pris ensuite de court, Paul râla automatiquement et se dégagea de l'emprise de son grand frère en sentant qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

« Bon, j'y vais. Déprime pas trop, d'accord ? », taquina Reggie avant de gagner l'entrée, sac en main.

« La ferme. », répondit Paul en le suivant. « J'peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de rester seul à se détendre dans un bon bain bien chaud. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Donc je t'ai déjà préparé la salle d'eau pendant que tu étais parti. »

« Merci. »

« Par contre, j'ai foutu des pétales de roses dedans. Tu m'en veux pas ? »

« T'es con. », répondit Paul dans un petit sourire en secouant la tête.

Reggie lui fit un dernier signe de la main et claqua la porte de la maison. Vingt heure quarante-cinq et enfin tranquille pour la soirée, pensa l'adolescent dans un soupir soulagé.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures pour les déposer dans le meuble à côté de l'entrée et s'être munit de ses chaussons, il traversa silencieusement le salon et gagna l'armoire qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Là, il prit des affaires de rechange ; jogging, tee-shirt, caleçon.

En sortant de la pièce, il fronça les sourcils en regardant la lumière qui éclairait le parquet en depuis l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Reggie avait laissé la lampe allumée... Et après, il râlait pour faire des économies ; décidément, il y avait des jours où Paul ne le comprenait pas.

Le jeune homme accéda tout de même à la salle d'eau. Main valide encore sur la clanche, ses oreilles furent agressées par un cri aigu qui le surprit dans un sursaut.

Comme l'avait dit Reggie, il y avait bien des pétales de roses qui recouvraient l'eau de son immense baignoire ronde. Cependant, il y avait un intrus à l'intérieur. Celui qui venait de pousser un cri –ou plutôt celle, était une fille, à la serviette nouée autour de ses cheveux et aux yeux bleus. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il esquiva de justesse un produit de gel douche ainsi qu'une autre bouteille de shampoing.

« T'as pas vu que c'était déjà occupé ?! »

A la voix stridente de cette dernière et au visage qui lui semblait familier, il reconnut l'ancienne co-équipière de son rival : Aurore. Plusieurs questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, comme « Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? » ou « Comment était-elle entrée ? », mais le visage de Reggie apparut dans son esprit et il se douta que c'était certainement un de ses coups fourrés. Peut-être devait-il penser que son petit frère avait besoin de compagnie le soir de la Saint-Valentin, et il avait invité cette dernière pour l'occasion ? Alors que non, il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie et se sentait très bien tout seul. Ne pas avoir de petite-amie, c'était des problèmes en moins. Dommage que son plan ait échoué, pensa Paul, satisfait d'avoir vu clair dans les intentions de son aîné.

Arborant ensuite un visage impassible, il croisa les deux orbes bleus de la coordinatrice tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, visiblement mécontente.

« Ne me reluque pas ! », ordonna-t-elle immédiatement en se tassant un peu plus au fond de la baignoire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si y'avait quelque chose à voir. », répondit-il paresseusement en regardant ailleurs.

« Dégage, Paul ! »

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça : Tu es dans _ma_ salle de bain, utilisant _ma_ baignoire et _mes_ shampoings. C'est à toi de sortir d'ici. », argumenta-t-il en croisant les bras, vêtements toujours en main.

« Après. J'ai pas finie. »

« Tu as certainement eu tout le temps de te prélasser. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui vais l'faire. », menaça Paul.

« Tu n'oseras jamais. », provoqua Aurore dans un sourire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux mauves fit donc un pas en avant, puis un autre. La réponse de la jeune fille fut tellement immédiate qu'elle lui décrocha un mini sourire qu'il couvrit bien vite en pinçant les lèvres.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'rigolais… ! », paniqua Aurore en secouant ses mains devant elle.

« T'as cinq minutes. », concéda-t-il. « Et vide l'eau, j'veux pas choper des saloperies. »

« J't'emmerde. », insulta-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Porte renfermée, il campa néanmoins devant, bras croisés, et lâcha un autre râle, exaspéré. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui ? Et pourquoi c'était Aurore spécialement, qui devait être chez lui ? Franchement, Reggie et ses plans bidon, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi…

L'entrebâillement de la porte s'ouvrit et Aurore en sortit, toujours sa serviette de bain sur les cheveux, brosse en main. Elle lui accorda une œillade, s'éclipsa dans le salon, et Paul pénétra pour la deuxième fois dans la salle d'eau.

Il déposa ses affaires propres dans une panière accrochée au mur de droite, boucha le trou de la baignoire, et ouvrit au maximum le robinet d'eau chaude. Pendant que l'eau montait petit à petit, entraînant avec elle les nombreux pétales de roses, il retira son sweat à capuche, son sous pull, son pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussettes et son caleçon. Il lâcha le tout dans une panière à linge sale, alla ramasser les produits de bain que l'autre folle avait balancé à travers la pièce, et les posa à côté du gant de toilette, sur le haut tabouret qui se trouvait à côté du grand bassin. Pour finir, il se retourna, scrutant les flots qui commençaient à être à la bonne hauteur, et éteignit le jet d'eau.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Paul enjamba le grand bassin et plongea entièrement dans l'eau fumante, lâchant au passage un soupir d'aise. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves s'adossa contre le rebord, ferma ses paupières et se détendit en relâchant ses muscles. Cela faisait du bien, et même s'il savait que cette maudite coordinatrice était sous son toit, il profita tout de même de la chaleur de l'eau et du calme omniprésent.

Mais son calme fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard par le grincement de la porte qui laissa entrer Aurore. Au passage, il remarqua qu'elle avait enfin laissé ses cheveux à l'air libre, qu'elle portait un jogging rose et un débardeur noir.

« L'intimité, tu connais pas ? », reprocha l'adolescent.

« Ce n'est pas comme si y'avait quelque chose à voir. », rétorqua la coordinatrice avec sarcasme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », soupira le concerné.

« J'viens me sécher les cheveux. »

Silencieux, Paul observa les actions d'Aurore elle déposa sa brosse sur le bord du lavabo, s'accroupit pour ouvrir le placard qui se trouvait en dessous, en sortit le sèche-cheveux, se redressa et brancha l'objet sur la prise prévue. Finalement, il claqua sa langue au palais, irrité.

« Tu peux pas faire ça ailleurs ? Tu me déranges, là. »

« C'est la seule prise électrique qu'il y a près d'un miroir. »

« J'en ai rien à faire, t'as qu'à attendre que j'ai fini. »

« 'Fallait pas m'forcer à sortir aussi vite de la salle de bain. », répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Paul tchipa une nouvelle fois en fronçant les sourcils, et regarda l'intrus reprendre sa brosse pour se coiffer, les yeux rivés sur sa propre silhouette qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Remarque, malgré la situation, c'était une bonne occasion pour savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait chez lui…

« Hé ! », appela-t-il en attirant son attention. « J'peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, et pourquoi tu te lavais dans mon bain tout à l'heure ? Ta maison n'a pas de sanitaires, ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais je n'ai plus d'eau chaude. C'est subitement arrivé aujourd'hui : Aucun moyen d'en avoir… »

« Et c'est juste pour ça que tu es venue prendre un bain chez moi ? », demanda-t-il, stupéfait. « T'avais qu'à te doucher à l'eau froide ; ça n'a jamais tué personne. C'est vraiment les filles, ça… »

« Parce que tu vas me faire croire que ton eau est froide, là ? », répondit-elle en coulant une œillade vers l'intérieur de la baignoire.

Il esquiva sa question en posant ses yeux sur le carrelage blanc de la pièce, et reprit sa conversation après quelques secondes de réflexions, pendant qu'Aurore se peignait encore.

« T'es quand même drôlement culotté pour t'incruster chez les autres comme ça. »

« Je ne me suis pas incrusté, j'ai simplement fait part de mon problème à Reggie et il m'a gentiment proposé d'utiliser votre salle de bain. »

« Pff, c'te bonne poire… », s'exaspéra Paul.

« Au moins, il est aimable, lui. »

« Trop aimable, justement. », corrigea l'adolescent avant de fermer les yeux. « Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet. Finit ce que tu as faire et rentre chez toi, ce n'est pas un hôtel ici… »

Aurore ne répondit pas et préféra allumer le sèche-cheveux, coupant ainsi toute conversation avec le jeune homme. Un autre soupir quitta la gorge de Paul, qui tendit le bras pour enfin prendre le gant de toilette ainsi que le gel douche qu'il avait déposé tout à l'heure.

Concentré, il se savonna les bras, le torse, le cou, ainsi que le reste du corps. Il rinça ensuite son gant en le tordant plusieurs fois de suite, fit partir la mousse en frictionnant ses membres dans l'eau, et glissa jusqu'à ce que le bas de son visage rencontre les pétales rouges.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à la coordinatrice. Elle continuait de diriger le souffle chaud de l'appareil tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Une fine main, remarqua-t-il. A droite, à gauche, derrière son crâne, sur le haut de sa tête, sur sa frange, Aurore ébouriffait ses cheveux avec aisance, signe qu'elle avait l'habitude. Peut-être faisait-elle même cela tous les jours...

Alors qu'elle prenait à nouveau sa brosse en main, Paul observa ses bras dénudés qui se levaient et s'abaissaient dans un mouvement presque mécanique, avant de passer aux hanches dont il apercevait la peau lorsqu'elle levait trop le bras et que son débardeur remontait légèrement. Le fait que ses hanches soient minces ne l'étonnait pas vraiment ; après tout, c'était le genre de fille à prendre soin de son corps et faire attention aux kilos en trop…

Il descendit un peu plus bas et regarda la forme de ses fesses –assez rondes– qui se dessinaient sous son jogging. Ces dernières étaient peut-être petites, mais cela ne gâchait en rien ses attributs féminins puisqu'ils s'harmonisaient avec l'ensemble de son corps, poitrine comprise. Après réflexion, il y avait quand même des choses à voir…

Ne voulant pas se faire démasquer en train de clairement la mater, l'adolescent reporta son attention sur les fleurs qui voguaient tranquillement dans son bain, se perdant dans la contemplation de ces dernières. Mais sa vision rougeâtre fut de courte durée puisqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête en entendant le bruit de la souffleuse s'éteindre.

Aurore avait maintenant les cheveux secs, et débranchait l'appareil de la prise électrique. Elle rangea le sèche-cheveux dans le placard, se regarda dans le miroir, toucha sa frange pour être sûre qu'elle soit bien en place, adressa à Paul un bref regard, et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte.

« Enfin débarrassé d'elle… ! », gémit le jeune homme, telle une délivrance.

Paul se remit en position assise, ramena ses jambes contre lui, et observa une nouvelles fois les pétales de roses bouger au rythme des flots qu'il créait avec ses genoux. Le fait que Reggie mette des roses dans le bain n'était pas si mal, après réflexion. Certes, ce n'était pas lui qui ferait ceci à chaque bain qu'il prendrait, mais de temps en temps, avoir de la couleur dans son bain ainsi que l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était plutôt plaisant.

Paul s'autorisa un petit sourire à cette pensée avant de frémir dans un léger spasme. Le fait qu'il frissonne voulait peut-être dire qu'il devait sortir, non ? Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il était dans l'eau, maintenant... Même si en temps normal, il restait minimum une heure, ce soir, son cerveau ne pouvait pas vraiment se reposer comme il le souhaitait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves sortit alors de la baignoire et retira le bouchon pour y libérer l'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pendant que l'eau se vidait tranquillement, il saisit une serviette de bain pendue au crochet du mur pour s'essuyer le corps. Après être totalement sec, il reposa la serviette sur la broche en acier, retira son caleçon propre de la petite panière à sa droite, et passa ses deux jambes dans le tissu, échine pliée.

Et puis, sans prévenir, les charnières de la porte de la salle de bain grincèrent et la tête d'Aurore dépassa dans l'entrebâillement juste quand il remonta son caleçon pour cacher ses fesses et son entrejambe. Rencontrant immédiatement ses deux orbes bleus et entendant que la voix de cette dernière l'appelait, Paul fronça ses sourcils pour lui couper la parole, les pommettes roses.

« Quoi encore ?! T'es toujours pas partie ? », s'énerva-t-il, agacé d'être déranger pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu penses faire à manger bientôt ? », demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. « Comme il est déjà vingt heures passé… »

« Pardon ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptes aussi squatter chez moi pour le repas du soir ? Tu veux pas que j't'offre l'hospitalité en plus ? Une profiteuse comme toi, j'avais jamais vu… ! »

« Hé, j'suis pas une profiteuse ! », riposta Aurore en poussant la porte pour mettre ses poings sur les hanches. « Reggie m'a également proposé de passer la soirée ici pour éviter que je sois toute seule dans la rue et en pleine nuit ! Et puis, il fallait bien que je laisse aussi mes parents profiter de la Saint-Valentin ! »

« … Alors tu t'es dit « Tiens, bah pour les laisser seuls, j'vais aller chez Reggie ! Il me laissera faire tout ce que je veux ! Puis même s'il y a son petit frère, ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'aurais qu'à faire comme s'il n'était pas là ! ». Tss, il va voir quand il rentre, celui-là… ! », marmonna-t-il avant de saisir son jogging et de l'enfiler, le dos encore courbé. « Si tu veux manger, t'as qu'à te démerder toute seule et aller chercher fast food. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger de la malbouffe le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'est pas très romantique. », refusa la coordinatrice en baissant les bras, le regard fuyant.

« T'es pitoyable. », lâcha-t-il. « Si c'est ce que tu attends, ne compte pas sur moi pour te cuisiner un repas avec bougies et tout le tralala. Je ne suis pas de genre de gars. »

« Ça m'aurait étonnée, ouais. », répondit-elle dans un sourire légèrement crispé.

Dans un soupir, Paul empoigna ensuite son tee-shirt gris, passa ses bras ainsi que sa tête à l'intérieur, et descendit le tissu jusqu'à ses hanches. Pour finir, chaussé de ses savates, il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la sortie, doubla Aurore en silence, et quitta la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme sentit cette dernière dans son dos et vit qu'elle se dirigeait dans le salon. Lui, poussa plutôt la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son lit et ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue d'un paquet rose enrobé d'un mignon petit ruban rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des chocolats ?, se demanda-t-il en secouant un peu la marchandise. A en juger par l'emballage, cela ressemblait fortement à des chocolats de Saint-Valentin, constata Paul en sentant son cœur s'accélérer faiblement. Mais quelque chose clochait ; ce n'était pas là quand il était venu avant d'aller à la douche. Et puis qui est-ce que – Ah. Aurore, évidemment…, capta-t-il.

Gagnant le salon et arrivant au canapé, l'adolescent remarqua qu'elle finissait d'étaler une couverture et qu'un coussin bordait l'un des bras du divan. Avait-elle vraiment l'intention de dormir ici ? Oh, et puis peu importe. Elle ne l'écouterait pas de toute manière...

« Viens voir. », dit-il simplement en lui intimant de la suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

De retour dans sa chambre, après avoir allumé la lumière, il prit le paquet qui était sur le bord de sa couchette, et se tourna vers la coordinatrice.

« Pourquoi t'as posé ça sur mon lit ? »

« Ne te méprends pas sur sa signification, ce sont simplement des chocolats de remerciements pour l'utilisation de la salle de bain et l'hébergement. », corrigea calmement Aurore, les pommettes roses.

Dans un « Tch. » à peine perceptible, Paul se tourna vers son bureau et lança le paquet qu'il avait en main dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de sa chaise roulante.

« Hé ! Ça s'fait pas d'jeter un cadeau qu'on vient de t'offrir ! », râla tout de suite la coordinatrice.

« Je ne supporte pas les chocolats. Et encore moins les remerciements. C'est pitoyable. »

« Eh bah ! Si une fille voudrait te donner ses chocolats et se confesser à toi, c'est comme ça que tu réagirais ? Plutôt moyen, si tu veux mon avis… »

« J'en ai rien à faire, de ton avis. De toute façon, ça n'arriva pas. La Saint-Valentin, c'est d'la merde. »

Et puis, après avoir fini sa phrase, il tourna les talons, direction la sortie.

« Alors si je te faisais une déclaration, là, tout de suite… Tu dirais toujours que la Saint-Valentin, c'est de la merde ? », demanda-t-elle tout de go.

Comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, Paul s'immobilisa sur le seuil de sa chambre et tourna furtivement la tête vers la coordinatrice, pris de court. Elle ne disait plus rien et se contentait de planter ses deux orbes bleus dans ceux de l'adolescent. Bien que le jeune homme fût d'une attitude calme, ses yeux sombres tremblaient légèrement et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Silencieux, il déglutit et tenta de résonner tranquillement la situation, sourcils froncés de concentration.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout vu venir, celle-là… Pour oser lui sortir un coup de poker comme ça, cette fille devait vraiment être folle. Il ne savait même pas si ces dires étaient vrais, ni ce qu'elle cherchait à faire en lui disant cela…

« Non. », corrigea Aurore en secouant la tête. « En fait… même si c'était moi, tu te barrerais sans rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fallait aussi admettre qu'elle l'avait bien cerné puisque c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait : Il ne dirait rien, arborait un visage impassible, et partirait sans un mot. C'était irrespectueux envers celle qui serait en face de lui, mais il ne comptait pas s'excuser ou même lui dire « Merci ». Et tant pis si elle avait le cœur brisé.

« Même si c'était toi, je m'en irais sans rien dire, en effet. », approuva soigneusement Paul sur un ton calme, méfiant.

« Tu chipotes vraiment sur tout. Je dois bien être la seule fille qui veut sortir avec toi, et tu trouves encore le moyen de faire ton difficile. », dit-elle en croisant les bras et en campant son pied droit. « Au final, c'est Reggie qui avait raison tu resteras célibataire toute ta vie. »

Il plissa brièvement les yeux en entendant le pique qu'elle venait de lancer et plongea ensuite ses mains dans les poches de son jogging.

« Je peux très bien m'en passer. Les histoires d'amours, ce n'est pas pour moi. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et si c'est toi que je veux ? »

Second coup d'jus pour le cœur de Paul. Cette fille allait vraiment finir par le tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à faire sa sérieuse depuis deux minutes, là… ? Si c'était lui qu'elle voulait, elle ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Non, en fait, elle ne l'aurait pas tout court. Même si c'était la dernière fille sur Terre, il avait encore sa fierté. Plutôt mourir que d'être le petit-ami d'Aurore. Il cligna des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées, et pris un air grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Pourquoi t'insiste comme ça ? »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? », s'étonna Aurore.

« Non. Parce que tout ce que tu me dis là, c'est des conneries. »

« Pourquoi tu n'acceptes tout simplement pas la vérité ? T'as peur de sortir avec moi à cause du regard des autres ? », essaya la coordinatrice alors que Paul soupirait, paupières closes.

« … T'as beau parler calmement et avoir de l'assurance, tout ça, c'est rien que du bluff. »

« Du bluff, hein… ? », sourit-elle en regardant ailleurs, pensive.

« Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que tu as déménagé pour venir t'installer à Voilaroc, quelques semaines que tu passes nous rendre visite, et quelques semaines qu'on se parle occasionnellement. Et en si peu de temps, tu serais tombée amoureuse de moi ? Ne me fait pas rire… ! », argumenta-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres. « Allez, avoue que j'ai raison, et finissons-en avec cette conversation. »

Bien que la coordinatrice tente de garder son sourire, Paul s'étonna de voir que sa bouche tremblait légèrement. Était-ce de la déception qu'il arrivait à lire sur son visage qu'elle s'entêtait à garder neutre ? Les lèvres du l'adolescent se pincèrent instinctivement ; il ressentait un petit malaise et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop ferme dans ses paroles. Merde, il commençait à regretter d'avoir mis fin à ses désillusions, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Aurore ferma un instant ses paupières, certainement pour reprendre ses esprits, et baissa la tête dans un soupir.

« C'est vrai. C'était du bluff. », admit-elle.

Le cœur de Paul venait de rater un battement et il pensa, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle allait lui dire « Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai déménagé ici, à ton avis ? » et qu'elle allait encore insister. Pour avoir une fausse joie à un moment pareil, son cerveau avait vraiment dû saturer à cause de cette maudit fête...

En redescendant sur Terre, il constata qu'Aurore avait relevé la tête et avait continué de parler pendant qu'il se torturait l'esprit.

« …voulais juste vérifier ta réaction et voir si, en insistant, tu craquerais. Désolé de t'avoir mis la pression. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous. Après tout, on ne s'entend pas du tout, toi et moi. Ça ne collerait pas vraiment. », finit-elle dans un sourire attristé.

« …Probablement pas, non. », finit-il par dire.

Aurore se dirigea ensuite vers la corbeille du bureau de Paul, se baissa, et ramassa le paquet que l'adolescent avait jeté. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Pourquoi les reprenait-elle ? Comme si elle avait entendu sa question silencieuse, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Puisque tu ne les veux pas, je vais les donner à Reggie. Que ce soit lui ou toi, du moment que mes chocolat vous sont remis, c'est pareil, non ? »

« Si tu lui donnes, la copine de Reggie va forcément l'apprendre et elle va te tomber dessus. Elle est plutôt possessive, donc je te déconseille de faire ça. »

« Alors j'en fais quoi ? Je les remets dans la poubelle, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai pas l'choix… », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de tendre sa paume vers elle. « Donne. »

« J'croyais que tu n'en voulais pas ? », rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant de côté, comme pour protéger son cadeau. « Faudrait savoir, là… »

« Si je ne les prends pas, tu vas continuer à me soûler avec ça. Alors j'accepte tes maudits chocolats mais à une condition : Tu m'fais à manger. »

« Pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ?! »

« Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu n'avais qu'à te débrouiller et que je ne te ferais pas la cuisine. Alors soit tu fais toi-même le repas, soit on va manger fast-food. », imposa-t-il en croisant les bras.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves vit Aurore baisser la tête et réfléchir au dilemme qu'il venait de lui présenter, hésitante. Mais Paul était malin, et il s'autorisa un rapide sourire comme elle ne voulait pas manger de la restauration rapide le soir de la Saint-Valentin, elle était obligée d'accepter sa proposition. Son plan n'avait qu'une seule solution, et elle jouait en sa faveur.

« T-Très bien ! Je vais le faire. », accepta-t-elle, les joues roses, avant de le pointer du doigt. « Mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Comme tu l'as si bien répéter, c'était des conneries ! Je voulais juste te mettre au pied du mur pour voir ce que tu dirais ! Compris ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je m'imagine ? Que tu vas me faire à manger comme une gentille petite épouse ? Rêve pas, t'as pas encore le profil. », taquina-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Alors qu'Aurore lui tirait la langue, les lèvres de cette dernière s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire. Il l'observa sautiller sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, avant de traverser les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'entrée pour lui coller au passage son paquet rose dans les bras. Elle disparût ensuite dans le couloir en lui disant qu'elle allait préparer le dîner, laissant Paul seul au seuil de sa porte. Ce dernier, après avoir fixé l'endroit où la coordinatrice avait disparu, laissa tomber ses deux orbes sombres sur ses chocolats.

_« Alors si je te faisais une déclaration, là, tout de suite… Tu dirais toujours que la Saint-Valentin, c'est de la merde ? », redemanda la voix d'Aurore dans son esprit._

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ouais, la Saint-Valentin c'était vraiment de la merde. A cent pourcent, même. Quoi que, il y avait peut-être un pourcent qui n'était pas si mal…


End file.
